The present invention relates to a method and a system for producing a substance or a signal, in particular an electric signal, with a coagulating or anticoagulant effect. The invention also concerns such a substance or such a signal and their therapeutic effects. The invention also relates to a method and a system for testing the coagulating or anticoagulant effect of a substance or a signal.
The present application refers also to WO 00/17638, owned by Digibio, which discloses a system and a device for producing signals from a substance, particularly electric signals characteristic of a biological and/or chemical activity of said substance. WO 00/17638 also discloses the useful means for picking up a signal characteristic of the biological activity of a source substance for being applied to a target substance. After the application of said signal, the target substance, initially inactive, shows unexpectedly a biological activity.
It is known from the research works of Jacques Benveniste, in particular those described in the patent application WO 94/17406 published on 4 Aug. 1994, that one can pick up, from a biological and/or chemical active element such as a chemical compound, a cell or a micro-organism, or from a substance containing this active element, an “electromagnetic signal characteristic of the biological and/or chemical activity or of the biological and/or chemical behaviour” of said substance and/or said active element contained in said substance.
It is also known that it is possible to transform, in particular by means of a transducer, such an electromagnetic signal into electric signals. In the following text one also means by “electric signal characteristic of the biological and/or chemical activity or of the biological and/or chemical behaviour of a substance or of an active element contained in said substance” any electric signal derived by signal digitising and/or processing. In this expression the word “characteristic” is used in the meaning where the physical parameters of the electric signal are specific to the substance or to the active element contained in said substance. In other words, the application of this electric signal, via a transducer, to a biological control system makes it possible:    (i) to induce a biological and/or chemical activity on said biological control system relative to that of the substance of origin or the active element it contains;    (ii) to reveal a characteristic of the substance or the active element it contains, at the origin of said electric signal.
The patent application WO 94/17406 published on 4 Aug. 1994, describes a method and a device for picking up “an electromagnetic signal characteristic of the biological and/or chemical activity or of a biological and/or chemical behaviour” from a biological and/or chemical active element such as a chemical compound, a cell or a micro-organism, or from a substance containing this active element such as a purified preparation, a biological sample, or a living being.
Since then the inventors have discovered that it is possible to improve the quality of the electromagnetic signal picked up as well as the reliability of the method for producing this signal, and that consequently it is possible to produce a characteristic electric signal appropriate for industrial applications. These developments have been described in the French application FR 98 12 058 deposited on 23 Sep. 1998. If need be, the elements of this application, not yet published, and useful for understanding the present invention, will be extracted and inserted in the present application.